TWEWY Human Sacrifice
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: I used the idea from 'Alices Human Sacrifice' and found it fit suprisingly well to TWEWY. I saw that some people had made Kingdom Hearts ones and decided I wanted to make one for TWEWY! Rated T because I tend to get graphic when I'm in the mood to. No pairings. includes all of the main characters with their own parts.
1. The Red ALICE- Spade

**Twewy human sacrifice.**

**I found the Vocaloid song for this a long time ago and only recently decided to go back to listen to it. Without my realising, I started to find fandoms to match the characters to in the song and eventually realised that TWEWY is pretty much perfect for this. It was a surprise to me. **

**If you want the song, go find it on youtube, its 'Alice's Human Sacrifice' **

**So here's the first part. The red ALICE. I enjoyed writing this. **

When Joshua woke up he was sitting in a cold meadow with his gun in one hand and a sword in the other. The meadow was a pretty sight, it held beautiful white roses and tall green grass while tiny silver puddles where scattered around after an obvious rainfall. The odd sky was green and the sun was pale pink. The air smelled of the grass and the fallen rain with a hint of sweets and music pumping through the land like a base melody.

He didn't know what to think at first, this place was completely new to him and he didn't know how to react to the surroundings. He had been to alternative universes but... Joshua couldn't put his finger on what was different about this universe. Something was too off about the atmosphere but he didn't know what… eventually he just flipped his silver hair back in defeat and wiped his cheek as he felt something flitter across it. He could feel something wet and sticky on his fingers as he pulled them away and when he pulled his hand down in front of his face he found crimson red blood that had come from his own body. He leaned over with a smirk on his face to look into a small puddle that acted as a mirror. He could see that the blood he had wiped off his cheek had been replaced with more blood that had formed a perfect shape of a spade just under his eye.

"That's your mark," Joshua heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see a small child with pink hair and wings wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

"Who are you?" the boy asked but the child just giggled.

"Would you like to become my ALICE?" it asked causing the silver haired boy to look down in confusion. There was too much of a pause and the child quickly made up its mind "Too late! You can be my first and only ALICE!" It said before it skipped away humming a song.

"_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku…" _the child sang as it walked away from Joshua and towards the next hill over. Joshua blinked as he looked after it and in that time the child had disappeared.

"Strange…" he said aloud as he looked down at the sword in his hand. He tossed the gun aside after deciding that this sword would be a more effective weapon for short range attacks and it would last much longer than a small gun with no extra bullets.

Joshua made his way into the nearest town and saw the masses of people who lived there. He always enjoyed going into the town in his home land as there was always someone new and interesting to talk to. That's what happens when you live in a town near a large harbor, Joshua thought as he made his way into the streets at the end of the old sandy-bricked town.

As he walked through the new town, the faces all turned to stare at him with big wide eyes. The ALICE tried to ignore it, he had one place to go; the woods. He had seen a white rabbit run into the woods and decided to follow it. People would stop to talk to the boy with a blood splattered face but he kept moving until people started grabbing at him to stop him.

One girl in particular managed to talk to him. She had bright orange hair and wore a pair of pink earphones around her neck. She wasn't particularly tall but her hair flowed down in a mermaid-tail with a tie at the bottom. She wore a small flowing black dress covered in frills and ribbons of all kinds. It was almost gothic in style.

"Nii-chan said that people with blood on their face are bad," she simply said while staring up at the silver haired ALICE. Joshua looked down at her with cold stone eyes and sighed.

"I am an ALICE, this is my mark. Do you know what that means?" he asked. The girl looked puzzled for a second before she looked over and called to another child, a little boy with white earbuds. The boy held up a finger to tell her to wait but quickly started to trot over to where we stood. He had black hair and deep green eyes. His clothes were torn but when he looked at the girl he didn't look annoyed that she had called him over… he just looked bored.

"This boy is an ALICE. He doesn't know what it means," the girl announced with a small giggle. The boy seemed to perk up immediately and giggle too.

"He doesn't know what an ALICE is?" the voice the boy spoke with was unbelievably low for his age. "How can he be an ALICE if he doesn't know what one is?" the two laughed and Joshua just stood and looked at the two.

"So. Are we skipping past the part where you tell me what an ALICE really is?" he said with a growl of irritation.

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade. Righteously, she held a sharpened blade within her hand. Never hesitating to slay all in her way. Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland," the children recited together. They both looked up at the same time and their smiles turned to impossibly wide face spitting grins while their eyes seemed distant.

In the eyes in the ALICE, the two children suddenly started to rot away. Their flesh fell away and only rotted old bones remained in some places of their skulls. He held in his yelp of shock as one of the children held out a hand to him. The hallucinating ALICE couldn't stop himself from recreating the children's words. In his head up until the point he was at. _Slaying all in her way…?_ He thought to himself with a smirk. His smile widened as pictures of blood spilling on pavements and walls alike filled his brain. His smile turned into a face splitting grin as he found his mind falling deeper and deeper into a pool of nothingness. The grey haired Alice began to lose himself in thought, only to be pulled back when he felt something hovering over his arm.

He let out a yelp as one of the two touched him before cutting at it with his sword unintentionally. The bony arm fell away and blood started to pool around it. Ripped flesh hung from the old brittle bones of the arm and the rotting skin broke away from the bon as soon as it hit the floor. The skeleton girl started to scream.

_A sharp sword… _the ALICE thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the blood curdling nails-on –a-chalkboard noise that was the skeletons screaming.

"Shut up SHUT UP!" the mad boy shouted. He ripped at his hair, pulled at his ears, scrunched his eyes shut and stomped his feet to try and get the noise out of his head. Soon, he realised that his sword would shut the child up and slashed away at the bones and rotting flesh of both children until they were silent piles of flesh and bones.

Blood splattered across his nose and cheeks but he didn't even notice. The violet eyes of the boy turned red and his shirt was stained with the colour also, the blood of children was the most innocent blood he could find, and he had dirtied himself with it before any other blood could touch him.

The ALICE didn't see it. He didn't realise the two children were still human and normal outside of his head. Around him, people started to gather. Cold icy tears ran down his face from anger and disgust at the... the _bodies_ around him. He didn't stop to ask himself why he was crying. Many survivors of that day believe he subconsciously knew of the lives he was taking.

All he could see was rotting flesh._ Everyone was rotting flesh__**. Everyone must die.**_

He slashed his way through the people to make his way towards the forest he wanted to be in. he needed to find the white rabbit. He wanted to ask it how to get out. That was the story wasn't it? The white rabbit lead the original Alice in, he could lead him out!

At the entrance to the forest, the red ALICE was stopped by a wall of thick metallic vines. His sword clinked off the metal and threw him back with the force of his strike.

"What…?" he asked as he held onto them. He could see the rabbit just beyond and attempted to squeeze his small body through the gap in the bars to get to the rabbit.

"ALICE has been naughty," I voice said. Joshua admitted his defeat and for a second his eyes changed back to his normal purple. He pulled himself away from the thorny vines only to see large cuts on his sides, arms and hips so that blood ran down the tattered remains of his shirt.

Behind him, the silver haired ALICE saw the small child who had come to see him when he first got here.

"Killing children and killing friends… now I will have to punish ALICE," the child said. As soon as the words were spoken the vines started to move. Two vines wound around Joshua's wrists causing him to yell out as thorns dug into them and eventually they started to bury themselves into his palms. Two more vines wound themselves around his legs, the thorns pinpricked all the way down his skin. The last was around his middle and the pain caused the silver haired boy to call out for help.

"Nobody will help you ALICE…" the child giggled in a lower than usual voice as he pulled out a red rose and started to pluck the petals off of it as he sang the song of the trapped ALICE.

"_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku_

_Ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna mono o kirisutete_

_Makka na michi o shiite itta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku._

_Tsumibito no you ni tojikamerarete._

_Mori ni dekita michi igai ni,_

_Kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi." _The child sung. By the time it had finished, all the petals were gone from the red flower and pooled on the floor beneath the child like blood.

"I'm going to leave you know, ALICE. I hope you enjoy solitude," the child giggled before he started to walk away.

"At least tell me who you are!" Joshua called after the child. He hated being outdone, but he hated more not knowing what had sentenced him to his death. The child turned around and smiled evilly.

"I am the dream," the child smiles before he starts to walk away again until he disappeared outside of Joshua's vision. The forest seemed to close in around Joshua and as a last resort, the Red ALICE gave out a loud scream of pain that nobody would ever hear.

**Thanks for reading! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, maybe even tonight.**


	2. The Blue ALICE- Diamond

**Here's Alice 2, Neku as blue because that was his spirit colour. He is also the one most into music. I don't know if I explained it, but Joshua was 1 because he had killed before and would probably have the least regret about doing it again. Besides that is spirit colour is pink and that's close enough even if they did have red.**

The second ALICE was a blue one. This ALICE was a small, slim boy with orange hair and pristine blue clothes. Around his neck he wore a pair of light blue headphones which seemed to stream the music that sounded in the background of his wonderland.

His eyes were the brightest shade of blue that anyone in the dream had ever seen which is how the boy received his name as the blue ALICE. He was a resident in the dream's world. He wanted a peaceful life away from his family and the world and he had been bough here. It had been his choice and one a choice that he had made years before now. This is why he was shocked when he was approached by the child he knew was the maker of the whole world of the dream. The child made his way over to Neku in a slow fashion. He walked in slow steps and dragged his feet around like a child would. When he reached Neku the older male turned to the child and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes?" He asked with a sigh. He had asked to be sent to this world to be alone, not to be interrupted by the dream every few weeks like had been happening this year. He now knew the child's tinkling high voice too well, but would never tell the thing that he dreamt of the time he would be left alone.

The child tipped its head to the side in thought. It was as if he didn't know what Neku was asking him

"New ALICE!" The child shouted as he smiled at the boy with his too wide too childish smile. Neku stared at him with a blank expression while the child just giggled and clapped again and again.

"I can't be an ALICE. I wouldn't want to turn out like that last guy," the boy said with a shudder. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and buried his face in a high collared shirt he was wearing. "Too bad!" The child sang as he skipped away. "I need a new ALICE, I need someone to play with!" the child told the older boy before it faded. Neku tried to follow it.

"W-wait..." He called as he reached a hand out to try and catch the child but a pain caught him in the wrist causing him to recoil and pull his arm towards him. On his arm, blue seemed to trickle out of him. He wiped the fluid away to find the shape of a diamond underneath. He smiled as he looked at the diamond but didn't know why he was happy to see it. His ALICE mark. The ALICE mark stung like a new tattoo but the boy decided to bear it. The mark was suddenly important to him.

Neku decided, after a short deliberation, that it was time for him to go to work in the town centre. He didn't really have a job, but he sang for money in the town nearest to him. Every day he would walk down to the town, sing a song and gather the money the people would give him. People always waited for him to come to the town and they always wanted to hear the same song. To Neku, singing the same song made him feel annoyed; it was monotonous and too normal for the boy. He saw the people as simple for liking such a song.

On his way into the town Neku had to walk through the long grass of a meadow. The small hill that was covered in long swaying grass and beautiful blue flowers always called to him. It was his favourite place to go in the whole of the land. He used to just sit in the field with his headphones and chill out with the music he could hear but a few months ago that stopped when he suddenly lost touch with the music. Even if he couldn't hear it now, he still would've liked to sit by the patch of silken blue roses and watch the butterflies that used to float around again.

From the hill, he could see the town and loved the feel of the high grass that tickled his legs as he walked. He kicked something hard in the grass as it swooshed past his knees. When he looked down, he saw a metallic blood stained gun. The orange haired boy didn't know why he did it, but with a shrug he picked up the gun and placed it in his pocket. He didn't tell anyone he met that he had it. He just ignored everyone he came across while the gun burned a hole in his pocket from the weight and the blood it held.

In the town centre he started to sing his song. Today he didn't want to sing his normal song and decided that a different one would be better.

"A different song?" A small child asked. She wore her long blue hair in pigtails. The boy nodded as he jumped to stand up on a bench so everyone could see him.

"_The second Alice was a frail man of the Diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed." _Neku paused for a minute as he thought about the lyrics that had come so quickly to his head. A smile spread across his face. It was about him. He was singing about himself. The crowd around were all frowning as their singer let out a loud maniacal laugh.

He was an ALICE. He sang to too many people to count. His melodies reached everyone. Another laugh of pure insanity bubbled from the boy's lips before he started to sing again. The mothers around him all looked worried. They touched children's shoulders or held their hands in order to know the child was there if they needed to make a quick escape.

"_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose." _He sang arrogantly as he plucked a red rose out of the hair of a mother standing near to him. The flower wasn't red on purpose, he could see the marks where the flower had been coated in blood and then it had dried.Seeing the blood made the smile drop from the mad man's face. He wondered what his blood looked like; he wondered how it would feel to lose his life… with that he pulled out the red painted gun from his pocket. It was warm in his palm and weighed just the right amount in his hand.

Somewhere in the crowd, a woman screamed. Others were just taken aback and stepped away from the singer who was clearly losing it.

"_He was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death._

_He left a flower blooming sadly red _

_With a twisted grin, this dying man breathed his last breath. ." _He sang. His smirk was back after it had crept onto his face while he was singing. He saw a few mothers clutch their children close to them as he held the gun to the side of his head. He pulled the trigger as soon as he had taken his breath and the brain of the man who had once sang to many lay splattered across the cobbled floors of the town square in a spray of tiny chunks. Blood splashed around the chunks too and as the boy fell, blood seemed to flow out of his head like a river and off the bench he had fallen on and down into the cracks in the cobbles.

The death caused mass panic in the crowed.

Mothers screamed and held their children close while couples panicked and ran in the opposite direction also. The only one left standing was the grinning little dream.

The dream walked over and picked up the boy who had gone mad. His eyes were shut but the giant hole in the side of his head told you that he wasn't sleeping.

"oh dear, I thought you were a promising ALICE, I guess you didn't understand that you could go mad from realising your fate," the small child said. With strength it shouldn't have, the child carried the body to the meadow outside of town where his second ALICE used to sit. Immediately the blood still pouring from his head bathed every one of the blue roses a deep crimson red. All roses except for one were ruined. This was the rose that the child had picked.

"_Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku._

_Uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna oto o afuresasete,_

_Kurutta sekai o umidashita._

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_Makka no hana o ichirin sasake,_

_Minna ni mederare karete yuku." _ The dream sang as he plucked the blue petals. He scattered them over the wide eyes and face splitting grin of the mad boy before he disappeared to find another ALICE that would stay in his home and maybe not get itself mad.

"I wish they were more secure in their own heads… maybe the next one will be better…" he said as he faded away into the black.

Since that day, the blue ALICE's body had never been found by anyone. He had been forgotten and to the people around, the roses had always been red. The grass was so long they couldn't see the rotting maggot infested corpse that lay beneath the green stems.

The blue ALICE was completely forgotten in the end.

**All done! Maybe another tomorrow or the next day!**


	3. The Green ALICE- Club

**Here's the next part! I think I have 3 chapters to go (I'm adding a little bit between the third and fourth Alice) and then the ending (which will be based on the story of the dark woods circus)**

**After this story I'm gonna finish off A Chance To Change It All I promise!**

**Anyway, here's Alice 3! Shiki is green because she was the girl who saw Eri's body as perfect so I put her in Eri's body. That, and her spirit colour was green.**

The third ALICE had been bought to the place from a horrible place. She had begged to the stars to pull her out of the place she was in and out of the body she hated so much. The green ALICE had gotten her wish, as her soul was thrust into the body of a dead friend of hers from a while ago. The friend she had become made the green ALICE, Shiki, very happy.

Her new body was beautiful. Her long red hair was silky and shone while her body was just the right shape, exactly like she remembered her friend having when she used to stare at her. She wasn't wearing her friend's clothes when she woke up in the wonderland. She wore a long green dress which she knew her friend had designed as soon as she had gotten away from her abusive parents long enough to get her own home and a job designing clothes for a small manufacturer.

Shiki remembered that her friend had a good life. That is, her friend had a good life until she was ran over in a hit and run accident at age 17. Shiki had been upset for her friend, but she couldn't stay sad for long in her situation.

The new green ALICE used to live on the streets before she woke up in the dream and her instincts had been finely tuned so that any movement around her was detected. From her space outside of an old castle, the girl's hair stood on end as she turned around to see the child that had been to the two other ALICE's.

"You can be my new ALICE," the child announced with a proud smile. Shiki looked at the child with blank curiosity. The child, unbeknownst to Shiki, looked different now than when it had faced the other two ALICEs. The loss and death that the dream had suffered was making it into a darker place, and the child who was the dream in Human form was showing this.

Its clothes had grown longer so it was in more of a cloak than anything else. Its black wings had grown more skeletal and thinner and they extended out further looking like twisted lightning bolts. Its pink hair had grown longer so it looked like the mop of pink was eating the child's head instead of nestling safely above it.

"My other ALICE's failed me, but I'm sure you will do fine," the child said with a dismissive wave as he started to walk away from his newest ALICE without her even giving a word on the situation. Shiki was about to say something but when she opened her mouth, pain shot through the underneath o the girls eye and she squeaked at the pain as the child just giggled.

On the left side of her right eye, in the place where tears would normally make their downwards path, a small green clover had appeared. The sting drew tears to the ALICE's eyes causing her to hold onto her eye while watching the kid with the other

"Hey! What did you do to my eye?" Shiki called after the child. She heard it let out another giggle.

"Be a good ALICE," it said as it walked away into the shadows.

^-Time passing-^

A year flew by and the ALICE didn't go mad, this made the dream very happy because he had someone he could go and visit and talk to. Soon after she had been given her ALICE mark, the girl had been taken into the castle she had woken up by and asked to become the queen of this land, she accepted immediately and so began the reign of 'Queen ALICE'

Songs were sung throughout the kingdom about the queen, children skipped and played clapping games to their songs while adults in choirs and the town's new singer would sing a song about their queen.

'_The third Alice was an innocent girl of the Club._

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people of the land to every beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose to the throne to be the country's queen." _The children didn't understand the lyrics, but the adults knew about the terrible deeds of the other ALICE's and sang in remembrance of all. The queen wasn't happy as she didn't like the song at all, although it showed her in an unbiased light, she wanted people to love her and for all their songs to reflect on wanting to be their queen or be near to their queen. This was not the kind of song she wanted to hear sung about her.

It had been a long time since the dream's last visit and Shiki had decided that she didn't want to talk to the dream anymore. It had been saying strange things to her about how he loved the sight of blood or how he had tried luring babies into him but they died before he could make them into ALICE's. She wondered why anyone would ever want to be an ALICE in the first place. The red haired girl still didn't know what the term meant but she had gathered from the stories of the other ALICEs that it wasn't something she would want to be.

Another thing she hated about the dream was his threats. He would threaten her with her death for a while, so long had she been threatened by it now that she was always on the watch for death, she would never sleep unless guarded due to the dreams she had been having filled with blood and guns and mad men, all of the food she ate was checked for poison so she didn't die from that and anyone who was sick was removed from the castle. Those unlucky enough to be found sick were sometimes executed too; just to be sure the queen could not get the germs.

The ALICE of clubs had become overly paranoid. She didn't let anyone touch her anymore but she still made short appearances so that everyone could remember how beautiful she was.

She had charmed the entire town with her beauty, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Hello!" a voice called happily as the dream bounced its way up to the queens throne. Since the first time the queen had seen the child, it had changed. The time without death had allowed it to heal itself so that it wasn't as dark. Although the pink hair had turned to a dark shade of red now, the hair had been cut so it didn't cover the red eyes and didn't fall past the child's shoulders.

"What do you want?" the suddenly cold ALICE asked the child. She turned her nose up as if he had trodden blood into her throne room.

"I'm here for our talk, I enjoy talking to ALICE!" the dream said as he took a step closer to Shiki and touched her arm. The girl recoiled as if she had been burned.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted in disgust causing the smile the dream had been wearing to drop into an unhappy frown.

"It seems like ALICE has gotten too big for her crown," the child announced before he walked over to her and touched her throat. "I will have to teach ALICE a lesson," it announced as she smirk made its way back onto his face.

"What are you do-" Shiki's voice stopped but her lips kept moving. She stopped talking when she realised that no sound was coming out of her mouth. The tried to shout and scream and soon tears fell down her face when she realised she had lost the ability to speak.

'Give me my voice back,' the girl mimed sadly to the child. The dream just smiled and shook its head before it began to sing.

"_Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko._

_Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna hito o madowasete._

_Okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou._

_Ibitsu na yume ni torisukarete._

_Kuchiyuku karada ni obiengara,_

_Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._" The child sang cheekily as he skipped around the room he was in alone with the Queen. The odd green queen stood in the middle of the room with tears pouring down her face and over her ALICE mark and finally ending at her hand which were clutching at her neck in hopes that her voice would come back.

"It won't come back, enjoy your reign 'queen Alice' the child giggled as it evaporated into thin air leaving the crying queen all alone

For years after that, the queen sat on her throne silently. She was perfectly still like a statue and didn't ever speak or look away from the spot on the wall she stared at.

It took the servants a few months to realise she wasn't eating food, or sleeping or even doing anything but sitting and by the time they smelt the death that slithered around the room they knew that their queen had been rotting for a long time from the inside out. However, even with her body dead, her pretty face never rotted and over time she stayed on the throne until she developed spiders living In her hair and cobwebs as a silky veil over her whole body.

As soon as the villagers heard, a new ending was added to their song about the queen.

'_The third Alice was an innocent girl of the Club._

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people of the land to every beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose to the throne to be the country's queen._

_Consumed by a paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark, nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.'_

This ALICE was never forgotten in the wonderland and never replaced, the dead ALICE sat on the throne forevermore, even after her skin and flesh was long gone.

**All done! Now there are only two characters left to be the yellow ALICE's. and I'm gonna make them twins just because they aren't.**


	4. The Little Dream

**Kinda filler so I could fit in the dream part of the song. Oh well.**

The dream +_+

_There was once a little dream._

_No one knows who dreamed this dream. It really was such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think._

_"I don't want to disappear._

_How can I make people dream me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought, and at last it had an idea._

_"I will make people dream me, and they shall create my world."_

_**This was my try at a narrator type voice in the story. In the end I wanted to take it out bit I wanted it to still have the same moods. But I couldn't do it so I left it in. sorry…**_

Come inside, do you see where we are? A cave you say? Well done we are in a cave. A young boy lives here. No, no- we're not in the dream anymore we are outside of it. Not in reality, and not in the dream. This is the place where dreams live.

Yes, this is where the little wonderland dream lived all by himself.

Most people didn't notice, but the dream was actually just a playful little boy. He had been inside of this boy's head when he had died, and never did the child wake up from the wonderland so the boy had been stuck as the dream.

It's a sad story, but the dream doesn't share how he had captured the feelings of the boy along with his body. This particular child was abused and therefore he was always sad and alone like our dream here feels.

I know, it's sad for the boy. He was beaten to death in his sleep which is why the little dream has trouble leaving anyone in the normal world if they are too sad.

In a way he thought he was helping the ALICE's:

The red ALICE was already dead. He had been bullied since he was young for acting differently from everyone else. He had been running a type of 'game' in his hometown but another had come to destroy him. The dream had heard his mind calling for help even if the boy would not say a thing.

The blue ALICE had been a loner. He had been bullied by his older brother and smothered by his sickly sweet parents. He was sent to a private school and never made any friends there after an incident when he was twelve where his friend had been killed in a violent car crash waiting for him. The dream had taken this ALICE because he wanted to be alone and the dream thought it would be better for them to be alone together.

The green ALICE had been selfish from the start. The first girl the dream had chosen had ran away from her family because they didn't believe in her and used to abuse her. Not with their fists, but with their words. She had begged every night just like the ALICE before her, but she had other wishes that the dream tried to fulfil also, it all ended with disastrous results.

The last ALICE had yet to make their way into the dream. A pair of siblings who were almost always joined at the hand. They had been abused by their parents and were always bullied at school because of the bruises and scars. The stubborn older brother was always there to protect his sister, but the clever little girl was hurt by the simplest of things. The dream had picked these two because they were children. They had imagination and that was just what he wanted in his wonderland. He hoped these two would go better than the rest did…

He thought he was being helpful

-The dream's realm-

"Hm, the queen went mad without her voice. I should've suspected that" The dream sighed as he picked up a needle and thread and stared to sew a pair of button eyes to a doll that he had been making out of straw.

"I need a better approach to this, all the ALICE's I've chosen so far have gone mad, it's all to do with their personality flaws… the first ALICE was stubborn and liked everyone to move for him which meant he met his match when someone went against him. The second ALICE wanted to be alone, and liked the idea of singing, but when large crowds came to visit him he didn't like it as much, he heard his fate in a song and decided to act on it," the child paused to put the green doll he had made to one side, before he started working on another

"The green ALICE was selfish and she wanted to be loved. So when she felt she couldn't be loved because she wasn't noticed, she went mad," he started sewing up a conjoined body of two yellow dolls. "Power turned her into a different girl," he added with a sigh as he accidently pricked himself with a needle. He didn't make any noise about it, just carried on as if he hadn't even felt it.

"My next ALICE will have to be someone special. Someone who doesn't mind being told what to do every once in a while, someone who has someone but doesn't mind being alone with them forever, someone who won't change because they suddenly have power…" the doll the dream was making started to take shape until it formed the body of a girl and a boy who were holding hands. A smile started to split the small boy's face. The doll in his hands had formed the bodies of some twins. And he knew exactly where to find them...


	5. The Yellow ALICE- Heart

**Ok, this is the yellow ALICE chapter. I got writers block halfway through so it's a little late and a little weird at the end. Sorry! One chapter left!**

The fourth ALICE was not just one person, but two. The two were siblings, an older brother and a younger sister both decked out in different outfits with black caps with skulls. The little girl, Rhyme, had a yellow shirt with a skull and white shorts while the older brother, Beat, wore a white vest-type shirt and shorts with chains. They had already gotten their ALICE marks without their knowledge, two half hearts on each of their hands so that when their hands were clasped together the heart was complete. They had barrelled headfirst into wonderland and hadn't even bothered to ask why a child had sent them there.

The dream had been happy that they didn't even ask questions, but he was rather sad that his new friends didn't even say hello. But he was fine with it, they would be good friends. They were about his age and they looked like the kind of children who liked having fun. It was exactly who the dream had envisioned when he had thought of the two children. He smiled as he walked away from the scene in front of him.

The siblings sat under a tree they had found in a forest for shade. They sat beside a patch of red roses as they sipped from full tea cups which had been left on an old wooden table covered in an old ratty table cloth that looked like it used to be purple, red and blue in colour with yellow trimmings and bows.

The smarter younger sister sipped from her cup daintily while she watched her brother munch on a scone he had found on the table. She took in her surroundings for a minute before she noticed a small card on the table. It was a tiny playing card with a heart on it.

"Beat! Look!" she said as she lifted the card up and flipped it over. On the reverse side of the card there was a message which said it invited the owner of this card to the palace for tea.

"Yo, Rhyme! We should go to the palace!" Beat said as he pumped a fist in the air. Rhyme looked at the card again for a minute before she looked at Beat with hesitance.

"I'm not sure Beat… I think it was maybe addressed to the people who were on the table before us. We should leave the card here for them," the girl concluded as she drank the remains of her tea and stood up.

"But Rhyme! We should take the card and visit the palace! The queen might have some curry like Mom makes," the taller of the two said. He licked his lips at the thought as he stood up from his chair like his sister had done a minute ago.

"We should be going Beat. If you want, you can bring the card and we will visit the palace if we see it," the girl said. It was a good idea to just wander instead of look because if they looked they would probably get lost.

So on the pair went; the travelled slowly across wonderland and the dream watched their every step as if they were just curious animals sniffing out their new home. "They'll be happy in wonderland," the dream said to himself as he smiled. He was happy to have new friends and someone who might stay in his world for longer than the other ALICE's did.

Of course, that had to change. After a week of trailing around wonderland, the two children found a nice cottage in the woods where they decided they could live. They had travelled through some completely different parts of the wonderland. They had been through the outskirts of a thriving green world on a yellow boat where they played dress up and pretended to be from time gone by and wore old outdated heavy clothed while Rhyme twirled a lacy parasol while she giggled happily.

They had dumped the clothes as soon as the boat had hit grass and then walked until they found themselves in the middle of an empty town square. The people all hummed a similar tune while moving around in groups. They stopped when they saw what looked like a memorial; a blue and red painted wall and dead red stained roses lying in a heap next to it.

Lastly they walked through the forest they were in now. Once or twice they had come across a river of red. The first time they just looked at each other and shuddered but after that they tried to ignore the river altogether. As the two walked they couldn't help but feel like they were being followed. The passed the feeling off as an owl and kept walking until they came to the pretty little clearing the cottage was located in.

The small thatched cottage was empty of life but filled with furniture that was covered in dust and spiders webs. The two didn't mind the mess, it was a challenge they could work on to clean up. They enjoyed the challenge of cleaning so much it only took them a few days to complete the endless task. One day, while they were cleaning, Beat went out to gather wood for the fire and was knocked over by an invisible force.

"BWAHHH!" he shouted as someone came out of the bushes. Beat sow a boy about his age covered in blood with red eyes. Under his eyes Beat saw an ALICE mark of a club. It was red.

"Oh. A young boy," the assumed ALICE said as he placed a hand on his chin and looked at the boy with a smirk. He looked at the boy and noticed that on the hand that was pressed against the floor he could see half an ALICE mark. The red ALICE grinned wider as he came up with a cunning plan to get to the two new ALICE. _I was the first ALICE, and therefore I should be the only ALICE! _ He thought as he looked at the boy. Without Beat knowing, the red ALICE slipped into acting. His face dropped suddenly as he sighed in sadness.

"I was actually looking for a girl or at least someone who can cook, I haven't eaten since I got lost in this forest," the twisted boy said.

"Hey yo! My sister is at home right now cooking curry! You can come back with me after I get the wood and get some," Beat said as he stood up. He picked up a few logs he had seen around as well as some kindling and smaller twigs before he looked back to the other boy. "So… er… what's ya name?" he asked the silver haired male.

"Joshua," the boy said with a smile. "The Red ALICE" he added with a small shrug as he followed Beat back to the small cottage that had been pointed out to him.

From his spot watching, the dream looked annoyed. "How did he get out!" he shouted to nobody in particular. He growled in frustration as he made his way to the steel vine cage of the ALICE only to find that it had been ripped apart. He didn't understand how or why but the vines wept like they were made of plant matter. The dream couldn't understand it, but he still ran back to the house of the two ALICE's of heart.

When he arrived he hoped to find them still alive but was mistaken as he saw the two children sitting at their table in their cottage with their eyes staring blankly ahead and a bullet hole in each of their foreheads.

_**-What happened while the dream was gone-**_

"_Beat… who's this?" the younger sister asked as she pulled some food out of the small oven they had in the cottage. She had made curry for her brother because it was his favourite. _

"_this is Joshua, Joshua this is Rhyme," the other male said with a smile. Joshua giggled and held out a hand to shake Rhyme's. _

"_Pleasure," he said as he pulled the girl's hand up to kiss. Rhyme wasn't fooled like Joshua thought she would be, she just motioned for the boy's to sit down at the table to be served._

"_So Joshua, any reason you were out in the woods on your own?" Beat asked as he tried to start a conversation. The other boy just giggled for a second before pulling a gun out of his pocket. In the distance, Rhyme screamed and Beat let out a 'Bwaaahhhh!' noise._

"_I was trapped by a boy but my prison fell apart so here I am," he giggled. "I wanted to take revenge on him by killing all the people in his dream and all his ALICE children," he paused almost in thought before he pulled the trigger sending a bullet through Beat's skull so that it bounced off the wall on the other side of the room due to the short distance shot. A large gaping hole sat in the middle of the boy's forehead and his sister screamed again_

"_I guess, you two can be the first…" the gun was suddenly trained on Rhyme. The younger sister shivered in fear but she couldn't do anything about her fear._

_As the red ALICE moved forward, he started to sing while he loaded his gun_

"_Yonbanme ARISU wa futaho no ko._

_Koughkishin kara, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna tobira o kugurinukete._

_Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._

_Ko no tsuyoi ane to_

_Kashikoi otouto_

_Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo.."_

_**Bang!**_

_A body hit the floor and the red ALICE just laughed and carried on singing._

"_Futari no yume wa, semanai mama._

_Fushigi no kuni o samayotta."_

_**-end-**_

"HeeHee, I'm so glad I found my gun in the town square by the monument," the red ALICE giggled as he walked out from behind a door. "Oh, hello dream. I'll bet you didn't expect to see me. I was your first ALICE. Why did you feel the need to make another?" he asked as he threw the blood splattered gun down on the table.

All of a sudden the dream felt sheepish and he didn't really know how to fight the red ALICE. He had been outmatched by one of his own creations.

The dream began to feel dizzy and soon fell down onto his behind. The red ALICE started to walk closer to him with a giggle. The red ALICE's form began to change, he grew taller and older and the cottage disappeared behind them and was replaced by a large circus tent.

"Remember Hiro-chan, I will always reign supreme in your dreams, for I am the one who owns you," the figure said before everything faded to black in the dream's vision.

What was the red ALICE was all that was left from the dream's attempts at friends. He turned around and plucked a yellow rose from the vase on the children's table

**What have I done to the dream? All the ALICE's are dead except for the red one so why is the dream suddenly so scared? Find out in the last chapter!**


	6. The Circus

**Heres the last part! I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! It's an epilogue of sorts but I think I will write one more chapter of this story anyway. **

"Oh, you're here, you're here!" the voice of the ringmaster calls as he beckons the people around him inside with a flick of his wrist. Excited couples and families pour into the tent unknowing of the horrors they were going to see. Young girls were here after following the beauty of the ringmaster through the streets to the circus. His silver hair was poofy but it shimmered and looked like it was meant to be this way. His face was also something to see with deep purple eyes and a winning smile, the ringmaster always had an audience ready for his circus.

"Tonight, we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carries. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out, children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with; their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out, the crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds. They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace. Oh, the deformity! DEFORMITY!" he called with a giggle before he disappeared further into the tent. The smile he wore dropped immediately as he walked past the cages of his prizes.

After he had entered, he motioned for one figure to move to the crowds.

"Yes, sir!" two voices said at once, one voice happy while the other sounded like it would cry. One set of footsteps echoed out and the cries from the crowd could be heard. Joy and horror could both be heard as the figure spoke and sung and did tricks.

The ringmaster went back to looking over his prizes.

The blind green girl with no legs sat alone in a large cage. Her eyes oozed with blood and gore while trails of blood could be seen from a long time ago when the remains of her legs were still healing. Her hands were grasping the bars of her cage so tightly her knuckles were white and at certain times her shoulders would shake as she cried. The sting of the salty dears in her non-healing eyes hurt more than the acid burn that was visible on her left cheek all the way down to her bare shoulder. She wore a short green dress with no straps that flared out a tiny bit. The girl never smiled, she wanted to die. She was ugly, she was trapped. She had wanted to be free, she had wanted to design clothes with her friend but she had been trapped by the ringmaster's spell on her way home and whisked away from her old life for this hellish one. Her family thought she was dead, as did her friends. Nobody was looking for her anymore.

The grinning blue fanged boy in the strait jacket was the ringmaster's prized possession. His face had been left and his hair was longer than it had been when he had been caught. It was sticky from old gel and a dustier colour than it had been due to the mistreatment and the darkness the boy had been kept in. he was wearing a blue strait jacket with white and silver buckles that were meant to match his blue eyes. The only thing on the boy that didn't look right was that his ears had been cut off but the wounds had been cleaned so that only scars remained of what used to be his. The reason the ringmaster had him was so that he could be named 'a beast'. He shut people off and didn't like human interaction. The icing on the cake was that the ringmaster made him eat rotting human remains and nothing else. the boy couldn't even taste them anymore.

The last cage held a new, untouched boy who sat alone with head down he hadn't been maimed yet and in his head he had started making escape plans. He heard footsteps and looked up only to see the ringmaster.

"Hiro-chan? That was what your mother called you wasn't it? Well, Hiro-chan welcome to the circus. This is a place that _I _run myself. I enjoy earning money from the deformed freaks here. And you will be deformed soon, so don't worry," the ringmaster leaned away from the cage to look at the blue boy.

"What do you think Neku? I think I'll carve out his eyes and cut off all of his hair. Maybe then I can pour some of the leftover acid from last month down his front and see how that affects him," the silver haired man was grinning as he reached into the cage to touch his newest toy. Neku let out a noise of disgust at his owner but the other male ignored him as he tended to the boy as if he were a dog. The boy inside the cage bit down on the outstretched hand with all his might causing the elder to gasp and growl as he ripped his hand back.

"Idiot boy! Now your teeth will come out too," he growled before he stood up and walked over to Neku. He leaned down close to the boy and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Oh Neku, if only we had met under better circumstances…" he giggled as he ran a hand across the boy's cheek before poking one of the fangs then wrapping one hand around his neck.

"You didn't answer me," he growled as he lifted the boy out of his chair slightly. The green girl covered her ears as Neku screamed out.

"I'll never play along with your sick little game!" he screamed to nobody in particular. Joshua smirked as he sat him down and walked away. Neku breathed heavily and looked over to the new boy.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked away. "I wish that you could-" He stopped mid-sentence as the ringmaster made his way back with a bowl of sloshing liquid. He began to undo the buckles on Neku's straight jacket only to uncover acid burned wrists and a scarred chest. He tied the boy's wrists with a makeshift rope binding which he secured around the already-bruised wrists.

"I hate hurting you Neku," the ringmaster said with a smirk as he laid the male out on the floor. He pulled on a glove and pulled a cloth out of the bowl. For a second, a flicker of fear could be seen in the boy's eyes. The new child watched as the orange haired boy squirmed around.

"Then… don't hurt me" Neku growled through gritted teeth. He screamed as he felt the ringmaster squeeze the cloth over his chest so that the acid that it held came pouring down.

"Too late," the ringmaster giggled. He dropped the cloth letting it hit Neku with a satisfying plop.

"um… boss?" a small voice asked. In the doorway stood the two headed child, Rhyme and Beat. Beat's face was splashed with acid burns while Rhyme looked fine. "our act is over, they're ready for Shiki now," the girl half of the monster said. The silver haired man smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Perfect," he said as he stood. "Clean that up," he said as an afterthought as he walked out of the curtain.

Neku turned to the child in the cage. The child looked back at him with wide eyed terror. Neku looked at him with an indifferent expression.

From the next room Shiki could be heard singing.

'_It's painful, it's painful, and it can't be helped  
She said it  
but still, we continue this circus  
(Forever!)_

_It's fun, so fun!  
This circus is so fun  
Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
My skin festers, reflected on my eyes'_

"We have to do what he says," Rhyme sighed as she picked Neku up and placed him on his chair. She took the bonds off his hands and let him move his arms for a minute before the strait jacket was slipped back on. He sighed again and his head sung back round to the scared child.

"You heard her, the circus is fun. So laugh and have fun," he said as he looked away. All Hiro-chan could think about was what was going to happen to him and as he did his mind faded to blackness as he tried to make himself unresponsive as possible.

The ringmaster was just finishing his speech and everyone knew that he would soon come into this part of the tent to 'get Hiro-chan ready for his first show' the next day.

They all knew it was hopeless, but they had no way out. Hiro-chan curled up as small as he could as he saw the smile of the ringmaster approaching.

There was nothing left to do.

**And that's the end of that! In the end the dream was the one dreaming to try and get over the shock of being caught by the evil man the backgrounds given in the dream's chapters were the actual backgrounds of the children in the circus and when the dream had taken them in, that was when they entered the circus.**

**So I'm gonna write more about the inside the dream's head because he's about to spiral into madness.**


	7. It's All A Dream

**Because the last one was a little creepy even if it was quite close to how I interpret the actual video. Here's the sugar coated ending, or the alternative ending.**

The world was white….

All of it was white…

"Hiro-chan! Wake up and eat your pancakes!" a kind voice called. The boy woke up from his sleep and ran a hand through his messy hair before he ran downstairs to the breakfast table. He lived in an orphanage in Tokyo and had made friends with almost everyone there. It was only a small orphanage and lots of people came to visit like the 'Kamijou' family or the 'Kiryu' family. Both families had little older one with almost the same name as him, but he was Hiroshi not Hiroki and quite glad not to be the hot headed brunette.

"Morning Hiro-chan!" Shiki greeted. She was a pretty girl who wore her brown hair short with a flower clip holding it out of her eyes. She wore glasses and a white dress she had made herself.

"Did you sleep well?" Rhyme asked as she spread butter on her toast. The young girl wore a hat to cover her blonde hair and a jumper with a skull on it. Beside her sat her brother, Beat, who was having a conversation with Neku. Neku wore his headphones around his neck and wore shades of purple and black in his sleeveless high necked shirt. Beat wore the same had as his sister but he wore a vest top instead. Beside the two boys sat Nowaki. A kind and quiet boy who was like a son to the lady who ran the orphanage he smiled in Hiroshi's direction too before going back to his breakfast.

"I slept fine thank you," Hiroshi said as a plate of pancakes was set before him.

"Oh boys, Kiryu-san is bringing his son over today and Kamijou-san is bringing his son and a friend. He said that the friend he was bringing was hoping to adopt one child," at this, Beat and Rhyme looked down. They had told the woman that they had wanted to be adopted together or not at all.

They were wise words for the children to speak. Rhyme was only eight years old and Beat was not much older at ten. In fact, everyone in the orphanage (except Nowaki who was fourteen) were aged twelve and below. Hiroshi was six and therefore the youngest.

The two children who were coming to visit the orphanage where Hiroki Kamijou and Yoshiya Kiryu. Hiroki was sixteen and often hung out with Nowaki or on his own while Yoshiya was eleven and always hung out around Neku no matter where the other boy was.

Neku looked annoyed at the notice that Kiryu-san was coming. Hiroshi thought that it might have something to do with the fact that Yoshi-kun would never leave him alone if they were together.

Later that afternoon Hiroshi was called into the office of the orphanage.

"Hiro-chan…" the woman said with a sigh before she stood up with some papers in hand. She looked up at the child and smiled. "Momia-san would like to adopt you,' the woman said as she leaned down to happily pat him on the head.

Hiroshi was ecstatic. He walked out with a smile ripping his face in half as he walked over to sit with Beat, Neku and Yoshi-kun.

"What did the lady want to talk to you about?" Neku asked as he tried to pry the arms of Yoshi-kun from around his waist.

"She said I'm getting adopted," the boy said happily.

"By Momia-san?" Yoshiya asked with a smile. Hiroshi nodded. Yoshiya finally let go of Neku –much to the boy's relief to hug Hiroshi softly.

"You'll be happy with them," he said before he went back to lying across Neku with his arms attached around him in a vice grip.

"Yoshiya can you please-"

"Nekky-kuuunnn~ I want you to call me Joshua like my parents do~" the boy said as he held on tighter. Neku just rolled his eyes and gave up while Hiroshi giggled and Beat made him little 'Bwah' noise of shock.

Rhyme and Shiki were playing with a girl they had met who lived opposite the orphanage named Eri, she had talked to Shiki often about designing and sewing clothes and together they made clothes for Shiki and Rhyme and sometimes even the boys in the orphanage.

When Hiroshi went to tell them he was leaving they were just as happy for him and he received hugs from every one of them.

When it was time for him to go, Hiroshi almost didn't want to. He had to get in a car with Hiroki-kun as well as his new father. He did it, and was very happy to find out his new family were rich. He had also asked if he could go back to the orphanage every once in a while to which his parents answered yes.

Next door to him lived a family called 'Usami' while over the road was the 'Kamijou's and close by liked the 'Takahashi's who had a son who was close friends with the two older boys who lived in the area.

Hiroshi made close friends with a boy called Misaki who was his age and was always somewhere close because his brother was always at the 'Usami' house. The two then grew up together.

Throughout all the time Hiroshi always kept in touch with his friends from the orphanage. Neku had been adopted by a man called 'Sanae Hanekoma' who had been a close friend of the Kiryu family so Yoshiya- who now called himself Joshua- was never far away from Neku.

Shiki had stayed at the orphanage but when she was eighteen she moved away into a house with her friend Eri. The two now make one of the top selling brands in Tokyo 'Black cat'

Beat and Rhyme were adopted by a rich family and Hiroshi remembered receiving their latest letter which told him about the new private school they were in.

Everything was nice in Tokyo and Hiroshi had found himself a girlfriend a few months ago to spend his time with. It was nothing serious, but she was kind to him and she was pretty too. He was happy to have her around.

Sometimes, however, Hiroshi has doubts that his reality is exactly that. He often remembers a dream he once had. He would remember lines of words that would flow through his mind or images of the faces of his friends as murderers but he tried not to think too much about it. His actual world turned out to be something far better than that.


End file.
